


Sharp Bones

by AliceMarylin1999



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angel Kisses, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Established Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Soft Aziraphale (Good Omens), Soft Crowley (Good Omens), Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 14:49:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20448887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceMarylin1999/pseuds/AliceMarylin1999
Summary: It's the first week of Aziraphale&Crowley's relationship. Crowley can't get enough of his angel's company and comes back to the bookshop even though he's been away for just a couple of hours. He tries very hard to keep his beloved angel happy.





	Sharp Bones

Aziraphale was looking for a particular book on a bookshelf in his bookshop when he heard Crowley's steps behind him. He learned to recognize his steps centuries ago, and couldn't mistake them for anything else.

\- Do you need something, dear? - he asked kindly, as he heard Crowley's footsteps approaching him.

Crowley didn't answer, but Aziraphale felt a soft kiss on his nape. Crowley's arms gently wounded around him, like a spiderweb. Aziraphale felt a sweet thrill. He had to put the book back on a bookshelf.

\- Crowley - he asked quietly, still facing his bookshelf, quivering from this sudden caress - What is it?

\- I missed you. - Crowley muttered, kissing him under his ear. - I couldn't take it anymore. 

\- But I've been away only a couple of hours. - Aziraphale closed his eyes, dreamily, as he struggled to speak. - I told you I had to sort some books.

\- Too long. - Crowley buried his nose in Aziraphale's hair, while his hands tightened around Aziraphale's body. - I'm sorry. I didn't want to disturb you. But I couldn't wait till night... I needed you. 

Aziraphale's hand slide down the bookshelf and moved to Crowley's arm. He felt the sparkles of fire burning all over his body, but this fire was soft and gentle. He put his chin on his chest, letting Crowley kiss all the bare skin around his neck, then his nape, then his jawline, and then...

\- Now I clearly can't work. - Aziraphale turned his head to the side, and Crowley stretched himself to kiss him greedily on the lips. - Let me look at you, then.

Crowley released his grip and let Aziraphale turn around. Crowley leaned down to kiss him once again and made a tiny step forward.

\- Please, be careful with the bookshelf. It's unstable. It can fall. - Aziraphale whispered. - I know what you want but don't. 

Crowley took Aziraphale in his arms and started kissing him on a side of his neck.

\- I see. I won't, then. - he whispered in his ear. - I won't ever hurt you, or your books. 

He was holding Aziraphale's head in his hands and covering his face with kisses, a bit hastily as if their time together was short.

\- Better go to the couch. I'm dizzy - Aziraphale managed to say, smiling happily and shyly 

Crowley stopped the kiss and put his hands down, breathing heavily. He followed Aziraphale to a place where the couches were, the place where they spend so many days drinking and talking - he wondered if he could ever be able to do that again with Aziraphale without kissing him every other second. 

Aziraphale sat on a couch, and in moment Crowley was near him, kissing his hands from the wrist to the tips of the fingers.

\- Crowley, why are you... - Aziraphale sounded a little embarrassed.

\- I want to. I love your hands. - he pressed Aziraphale's nice little hand to his lips. - The most beautiful hands.

\- They're not. I'm not beautiful. - Aziraphale murmured slightly shameful.

\- You are. You are. - Crowley kissed his face again while pushing him gently to the couch. When Aziraphale was lying down, Crowley lifted his body a little bit and leant to take a pillow from another couch. - Raise your head, please. - as Aziraphale raised his head, Crowley gently put a pillow under it. - That's better, yeah? 

\- It is, thank you. - Aziraphale looked happy and relaxed, as Crowley put his hand on Aziraphale's cheek and slowly lowered his body on him. He then proceeded to kiss Aziraphale's face, while leaning on his left elbow. Aziraphale put his own hand on the back of Crowley's neck and gently stroked the short hair on his nape. Crowley moaned in delight.

\- Angel, - he said quietly, as he broke the kiss - I've never done this before. I hope I'm not... Squashing you. If I'm too heavy, please, tell me.

\- You're not heavy at all, Crowley. - Aziraphale replied nervously. - You're light as a feather. Only... - he seemed to be embarrassed again.

\- What? What is it?

\- Your bones are a bit sharp. - he said shyly while putting his hand on Crowley's hip bone. - It cuts into my stomach. It hurts... a bit. 

\- Oghh - Crowley raised quickly. - That won't do, I'll put something... - he grabbed a blanket and covered Aziraphale with it, then lowering down again - Better now?

\- Oh, yes. - Aziraphale smiled - Thank you. 

Crowley caressed his forehead and his hair.

\- Please, tell me if something ever bothers you. Anything. About me, about anything else. I want to know if something's wrong. I don't want to ever hurt you.

\- Crowley, you can never hurt me. You're always so gentle and thoughtful. I trust you completely.

\- Still, even accidentally. Sharp bones, bristle, holding too tight... Anything. You don't want me to kiss you, tell me. Want me to leave, tell me. If you ever don't like something, tell me. A'right?

\- Alright.

\- Even when it's not about me. Especially when it's not about me. - Crowley looked more serious now. - You're cold, you're hot, you're tired, you're sick, not to mention if someone is bothering you, tell me. If you're unhappy about anything, I want to know. Fine?

\- Fine, but... - Aziraphale looked a bit lost. - But what if you're busy? Or need help yourself?

\- Never busy for you. I'll take care of you. I'll protect you. - Crowley kissed him on his forehead. - I don't want to smother you, I will back off if you want me to. But never too far to protect you. 

\- Thank you, Crowley. You're so kind. - Aziraphale said, now looking a bit more relaxed.

\- Your lot wasn't very kind to you. - Crowley kissed him on his cheek. - I won't forget that. You deserved better. I want to give you what you deserve. I love you.

Aziraphale raised his head to kiss Crowley, and they both forgot how to speak for minutes first, and then for a whole hour. Aziraphale wrapped his arms around Crowley's body to pull him closer, as he couldn't bear to have any distance between them, and Crowley was kissing him thirstily, being gentle at one time and insatiable at other. His lips were sore and dark crimson now, fitting for his hair. His left arm was shaking from exhaustion, as he was keeping his weight on his elbow, and caressing his lover's face with the other hand, which too was now trembling lightly. 

Aziraphale broke the kiss and breathed heavily in Crowley's ear

\- You seem to be exhausted, Crowley. - he whispered with a smile. - Your arm is shaking.

\- I don't feel exhausted. I can go on and on like this. Are you exhausted? - Crowley asked with a smile, looking disoriented.

\- A bit. My head is spinning. - Aziraphale said, still breathing heavily. - I need a break.

Crowley raised himself on his shaking arms, and once he was up he realized just how dizzy his head was. His sight blackened for a glimpse, so he quickly lied down by Aziraphale's right side, resting his head on a pillow and putting his arm around Aziraphale. He closed his eyes, breathing in the smell of Aziraphale's hair and let out a pleased moan.

\- Crowley. - Aziraphale said softly, turning his head to Crowley's side. - You know, you still manage to surprise me.

\- Hm? - Crowley opened his eyes, smiling blissfully.

\- You're... Tireless. 

\- Well, that is a good thing, no? - Crowley said, still smiling, but with a hint of worry/Better than "clingy", or " needy"...

\- I would never say that, Crowley. - Aziraphale said seriously. - You know I love you. And I know you love me. But I never realized how much you want to be around me. We spent the whole morning together, and I was only a couple of hours away, and...

\- Does it bother you? - Crowley's voice was concerned now. 

\- No, no, it's not that. It's that you always stroke me as a very independent, cool person.

\- Agh. That. - Crowley sneered. - Well, I didn't want to scare you away. Or get you into trouble. 

\- But you also acted that way around everyone else. - Aziraphale answered while reaching for Crowley's hand.

\- Anyone else, who cares about them - Crowley said with scorn - I only ever wanted you.

Aziraphale turned himself face to face with Crowley and put his hand on Crowley's waist. Crowley looked happy and relaxed, but there was something about the way he smiled...

\- You're up to no good, Crowley. - Aziraphale said with playful seriousness. - I think you're planning something.

Crowley didn't answer, but his grin grew wider and a spark of fire in his eyes flickered more brightly.

\- I think you're harboring a plan to kiss me all over till I'm unconscious. - Aziraphale said teasingly.

\- Would I do such a thing? - Crowley said, with a serious face, but laughing eyes. - That thing sounds insidious. Anyway, - Crowley continued casually. - Do you want to finish your work with the books today? 

\- I don't think I can. - Aziraphale said, stretching his neck a little.

\- I'll give you space tomorrow, I promise. - Crowley said, leaning closer. - I have to water my plants, so I'll be away for some time, anyway. Maybe pick a couple of things up from my place. Are you hungry?

\- Oh, well. - Aziraphale sighed. - More than I care to admit, to be frank. But I don't want to go outside...

\- We can order something here. - Crowley raised on one elbow. - I'll pick it up at the door if you want. Hm?

\- I need to go upstairs first. I want to change into something more comfortable. - Aziraphale sat up. - You've never seen me in that kind of clothes... Promise me you won't laugh! I'm nervous. - Aziraphale looked serious now.

\- A nice tartan pajama, I guess? - Crowley said teasingly, one eyebrow up.

\- I'm serious! - Aziraphale looked worried now. - I'm nervous. Promise me.

\- Pff. - Crowley leaned to kiss Aziraphale on a cheek. - I won't laugh. I will smile, probably. From delight. Ahh, now, me... - He looked at his clothes. - I haven't brought anything. 

\- We can buy you something. - Aziraphale said with a smile of delight. - Or I can give you some of mine...

\- I'm not wearing beige, angel. - Crowley's voice was serious, as were his features, but his eyes were still smiling. - No way. Absolutely no way. Or light blue. Or tartan. Especially tartan. That's where I draw the line. Tartan. 

\- As you say. - Aziraphale said, standing up. - Any ideas on what we might do in the evening? Though, I think I know what you want...

Crowley was sitting on a couch now, looking up with a happy and cunning smile. He took Aziraphale's hand and touched it with his lips.

\- Is it my fault? - he said, looking more now feline than serpentine while letting go of Aziraphale's hand reluctantly. 

\- I'll be very soon. No longer than five minutes. - Aziraphale said, unwilling to go himself. - You won't notice. 

\- I will. 


End file.
